


entertained and insane

by saltwatersweets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Cream the Rabbit, Gen, Group chat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for swearing, Sonic the Hedgehog Likes Puns, a multi-chap fic? on MY blog? it's more likely than you think, but i'm sure some people wanted it, thanks sonic, the one group chat fic nobody asked for, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatersweets/pseuds/saltwatersweets
Summary: [09:39] Tails:Hey everyone! I decided to make a group chat for future missions and stuff so that way it can be easier to talk! It also might come in handy if there’s an emergency and you need to be quiet.[09:39] Sonic the Hedgehog:oh yell heahSonic the Hedgehoghas changed their name togotta go fast[09:39] gotta go fast:tails do u realize what you have done[09:40] Tails:I’m beginning to see my mistake
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 62
Kudos: 129





	1. in which tails makes a mistake

_**Tails** has added **Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna,** and **Amy Rose** to **Communication During Adventures**_

**[09:37] Sonic the Hedgehog:** owo what’s this?

**[09:37] Knuckles the Echidna:** Sonic never say owo again

**[09:38] Sonic the Hedgehog:** owo i am above the law

**[09:38] Knuckles the Echidna:** I hate you

**[09:38] Sonic the Hedgehog:** lmao no u don't

**[09:39] Tails:** Hey everyone! I decided to make a group chat for future missions and stuff so that way it can be easier to talk! It also might come in handy if there’s an emergency and you need to be quiet.

**[09:39] Sonic the Hedgehog:** oh yell heah

_**Sonic the Hedgehog** has changed their name to **gotta go fast**_

**[09:39] gotta go fast:** tails do u realize what you have done

**[09:40] Tails:** I’m beginning to see my mistake

**[09:40] gotta go fast:** u brought this upon yourself buddy

**[09:40] Knuckles the Hedgehog:** I hate the fact that you said “u” and “yourself” in the same sentence

**[09:40] gotta go fast:** >:3

**[09:41] Knuckles the Hedgehog:** sigh

_**Tails** has changed their name to **who’s your daddy**_

**[09:41] gotta go fast:** tails i beg u PLEASE change ur name

**[09:42] who’s your daddy:** :(

_**who’s your daddy** has changed their name to **the only braincell**_

**[09:42] gotta go fast:** lmao

**[09:42] Knuckles the Echidna:** It’s true but he shouldn’t say it

_**Knuckles the Echidna** has changed their name to **the powerhouse of the cell**_

**[09:43] the only braincell:** It’s true but he shouldn’t say it

**[09:43] gotta go fast:** excuse u have u SEEN my kicking skills

**[09:43] the only braincell:** Sonic he literally punched you out of your super form

**[09:44] gotta go fast:** wdym that didn’t happen

**[09:44] the only braincell:** I was THERE?

**[09:44] gotta go fast:** nope

**[09:44] gotta go fast:** i do not See It

**[09:45] gotta go fast:** i am Looking Away

**[09:45] the powerhouse of the cell:** sigh

**[09:45] the powerhouse of the cell:** tails making this chat was a mistake

**[09:45] the powerhouse of the cell:** as if this group wasn’t chaotic enough. 

**[09:46] gotta go fast:** CHAOTIC amiright ;)

**[09:47] the only braincell:** Oh be quiet Sonic “That was Cool” the Hedgehog

**[09:47] gotta go fast:** damn ok cant believe my own brother’s going for my THROAT like this

**[09:48] the only braincell:** You don’t have a neck Sonic

**[09:48] gotta go fast:** neither? do? you?

**[09:48] the powerhouse of the cell:** i don’t think any of us do.

**[09:49] gotta go fast:** fair 

**[09:49] gotta go fast:** our lack of neccs gives us Power

**[09:49] the only braincell:** SIGH

**[11:14] the powerhouse of the cell:** hey I just realized

**[11:14] the powerhouse of the cell:** where’s Amy? i’d think she’d be on by now

**[11:16] gotta go fast:** oh yeah! she told me earlier that she was hanging w cream

**[11:16] gotta go fast:** i think theyre baking or smth? idk i have piss poor memory

**[11:17] the only braincell:** I can attest to that

**[11:17] gotta go fast:** wow ok

**[11:17] gotta go fast:** but yeah she’ll probably be there for a couple more hours at least

**[11:17] gotta go fast:** plus she isnt on her phone ass much as we r

**[11:17] gotta go fast:** lmao ass 

**[11:18] the powerhouse of the cell:** oh that’s rough

**[11:18] gotta go fast:** not really she and cream make the best cookies

**[11:18] the powerhouse of the cell:** no I mean how she’s gonna be away from her phone for a few hours i would hate that

**[11:19] gotta go fast:** omg knux did i actually manage to get you obsessed with technology

**[11:19] the powerhouse of the cell:** sonic my One Purpose in life is to guard a beautiful rock that none of you are ever Allowed To Touch

**[11:20] the powerhouse of the cell:** and don’t get me wrong I would never give up that job because it is very important and I am the best person who can do it

**[11:20] gotta go fast:** are u sure because i believe we became friends when the m.e. was getting stolen

**[11:20] the powerhouse of the cell:** BUT guarding the master emerald is incredibly boring. 

**[11:21] the powerhouse of the cell:** so watching cat videos online and talking to people is the only thing keeping me entertained and sane

**[11:21] gotta go fast:** knux that’s kinda iconic

**[11:21] the powerhouse of the cell:** what

**[11:22] gotta go fast:** entertained and sane

_**gotta go fast** has changed the chat name to **entertained and sane**_

**[11:23] the only braincell:** Nice

**[11:23] the powerhouse of the cell:** are we really sane though

**[11:23] the only braincell:** Am I a joke to you?

**[11:23] gotta go fast:** good point

_**gotta go fast** has changed the chat name to **entertained and insane**_

**[11:23] the only braincell:** Better.

**[11:24] the only braincell:** But I am offended at the fact that you don’t believe I’m sane 

**[11:24] gotta go fast:** dw buddy you’re the only sane man

**[11:24] gotta go fast:** hence ur name, i believe

**[13:03] Amy Rose:** OwO what’s this?

**[13:04] the powerhouse of the cell:** Sigh.

**[13:04] the only braincell:** Hey Amy! Scroll up for an explanation.

**[13:04] the only braincell:** As you can see, my original plan didn’t work out that well ;w;

**[13:05] Amy Rose:** Ohhhhhh okay

_**Amy Rose** has changed their name to **piko-chu**_

_**piko-chu** has added **Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Silver the Hedgehog,** and **Blaze the Cat** to **entertained and insane**_

**[13:06] gotta go fast:** oh boy


	2. in which cream learns a new word! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[13:34] i’ll drive you bats~:** aren’t you like 13 lmao
> 
> **[13:34] gotta go fast:** i am f i f t e e n excuse you
> 
> **[13:35] i’ll drive you bats~:** same difference besides you type like one anyways
> 
> **[13:35] gotta go fast:** angry surprised pikachu face
> 
> **[13:36] the powerhouse of the cell:** why would you type it out instead of searching it out
> 
> **[13:36] gotta go fast:** u can imagine the image cant u
> 
> **[13:36] the powerhouse of the cell:** I hate the fact that I can

**[13:08] Shadow the Hedgehog:** What what is this

**[13:09] Silver the Hedgehog:** ?????

**[13:09] Rouge the Bat:** so am I the only one confused to as how the princess from another dimension has a phone AND is able to connect to us

**[13:10] the only braincell:** No I’m kind of confused too

**[13:10] gotta go fast:** its just for the plot lol

**[13:11] the powerhouse of the cell:** what

**[13:11] gotta go fast:** what

**[13:11] the only braincell:** Oh Boy here we go again

**[13:12] Silver the Hedgehog:** I said it once i’ll say it again:

**[13:12] Silver the Hedgehog:** ?????

**[13:13] the only braincell:** Sonic sometimes does this thing where he’ll pretend like he’s on some kind of show with people watching us.

**[13:14] the only braincell:** Like one time when we were saving those wisps he looked off into nothing and said “Yeah I’m just gonna call them aliens if that’s alright?” 

**[13:14] gotta go fast:** looks into the camera like hes on the office

**[13:14] piko-chu:** U learn to get used to it after a while

**[13:15] the powerhouse of the cell:** I can’t BELIEVE amy knows this about sonic but I don’t

**[13:15] the powerhouse of the cell:** you’re not even on his team?

**[13:16] piko-chu:** I mean i HAVE known him for longer than you have

**[13:16] gotta go fast:** ye she became my penpal a little after i met tails remember?

**[13:18] E-123 Omega:** OWO WHST IS TJIS

**[13:18] gotta go fast:** LDAJLFJDSLJFS

**[13:18] Rouge the Bat:** aflsjldfdjs o m e g a

**[13:18] gotta go fast:** i am going to lose my s h i t

**[13:18] gotta go fast:** i can feel knuxs disappointment from here lmao

**[13:19] piko-chu:** Anyways to anyone confused scroll up! Tails put what this chat was made 4 in the beginning and u can c its downfall

**[13:19] gotta go fast:** *pensive emoji* can we get an f

**[13:20] Shadow the Hedgehog:** so you can type out the words “pensive emoji” in the chat but you cannot type out the words in google?

**[13:20] gotta go fast:** Si

**[13:20] Shadow the Hedgehog:** I hate you

**[13:21] gotta go fast:** awwww love u too shads! 

**[13:21] gotta go fast:** wait hold on i just scrolled up 

**[13:21] gotta go fast:** cream is here???

**[13:21] gotta go fast:** as in cream the rabbit????

**[13:22] piko-chu:** ??? yes???

**[13:22] gotta go fast:** CRAPFLDSKJJFS

**[13:23] gotta go fast:** cream do NOT scroll up

**[13:23] the powerhouse of the cell:** What is it

**[13:23] gotta go fast:** there’s s w e a r i n g 

**[13:24] piko-chu:** Oh no!

**[13:24] the powerhouse of the cell:** you were the only person swearing?

**[13:25] gotta go fast:** NOT IMPORTANT

**[13:25] the only braincell:** Sonic is experiencing the Brotherly Panic

**[13:26] Rouge the Bat:** you’re one to talk, fox boy

**[13:26] the only braincell:** True, true.

**[13:27] gotta go fast:** _there are no ways to delete messages my sins are set in stone_

**[13:27] piko-chu:** Dw! Cream doesn’t really go on the internet much anyways; that’s actually Miss Vanilla’s phone, so she wouldn’t even have it until later. 

**[13:28] gotta go fast:** oh thank chaos

**[13:28] the only braincell:** Yeah Cream is a bit more of an outside person isn’t she?

**[13:29] gotta go fast:** ur saying this like im not an outside person, like im not legit taking a run right now

**[13:29] the only braincell:** sonic N O what have we told you about texting and running?

**[13:29] gotta go fast:** relaaaaaax ill be fine its not like im gonna run into anythikfjasdfk

**[13:30] Silver the Hedgehog:** Sweet mobius has the iblis trigger finally been defeated

**[13:30] the powerhouse of the cell:** Sonic did you run into a tree

**[13:31] gotta go fast:** no comment

**[13:31] piko-chu:** Are you okay?

**[13:31] gotta go fast:** i will be as soon as u all change ur boring names

**[13:32] Rouge the Bat:** for once i agree w/ blue

_**Rouge the Bat** has changed their name to **i’ll drive you bats~**_

**[13:32] gotta go fast:** ROUGE

**[13:33] gotta go fast:** is that a pun?

**[13:33] i’ll drive you bats~:** ;)

**[13:34] gotta go fast:** holy crap marry me?

**[13:34] piko-chu:** >:OOO my name is a pun 2!!

**[13:34] i’ll drive you bats~:** aren’t you like 13 lmao

**[13:34] gotta go fast:** i am f i f t e e n excuse you

**[13:35] i’ll drive you bats~:** same difference besides you type like one anyways

**[13:35] gotta go fast:** angry surprised pikachu face

**[13:36] the powerhouse of the cell:** why would you type it out instead of searching it out

**[13:36] gotta go fast:** u can imagine the image cant u

**[13:36] the powerhouse of the cell:** I hate the fact that I can

**[13:37] i’ll drive you bats~:** anyways i’m not gonna marry a fifteen year old i’m an adult

**[13:37] i’ll drive you bats~:** wait a few years maybe, kay blue?

**[13:37] gotta go fast:** aight fair

**[13:38] i’ll drive you bats~:** also, if i married you before amy could, i think i’d have a hammer to my face

**[13:38] gotta go fast:** true, true that girl is FAST (and also scary)

**[13:38] Silver the Hedgehog:** wow coming from someone whose chat name is literally “gotta go fast” that must be quite the compliment amy

_**Silver the Hedgehog** has changed their name to **cinnamon roll with a knife**_

**[13:39] gotta go fast:** u know what

**[13:39] gotta go fast:** as someone whos fought the guy

**[13:39] gotta go fast:** it checks out

**[13:40] piko-chu:** yeah *sweat smile emoji*

**[13:40] cinnamon roll with a knife:** >:3

**[13:41] E-123 Omega:** LRT ME SEE WHST YPU HAVR

**[13:41] cinnamon roll with a knife:** _A KNIFE_

**[13:41] E-123 Omega:** N O 

**[13:42] piko-chu:** Oh my chaos, why does he have a knife?

**[13:42] the only braincell:** I can’t believe Omega and someone from hundreds of years in the future know memes

**[13:43] i’ll drive you bats~:** i’ve been teaching omega

**[13:43] i’ll drive you bats~:** i’ve been attempting to teach shadow too, but, well.

**[13:43] gotta go fast:** it’s a work in progress

**[13:43] the powerhouse of the cell:** Rouge & sonic & shadow are the friendship trio i did not ask for but enjoy hearing about nonetheless

**[13:44] E-123 Omega:** AM I A JOKW TO YPU

**[13:44] piko-chu:** ok I’ve got to ask: does Omega regularly typo?

**[13:45] i’ll drive you bats~:** his hands are too big for the phone and autocorrect is awful

**[13:45] cinnamon roll with a knife:** can he not use speech to text?

**[13:46] Shadow the Hedgehog:** his voice is robotic. Would it be easy for you to use speech to text with a voice that sounds like text to speech?

**[13:46] cinnamon roll with a knife:** you got me there.jpg

**[13:46] Shadow the Hedgehog:** Is there a joke I’m missing?

**[13:47] the powerhouse of the cell:** Ah yes, the ways of someone who does not know internet culture

**[13:47] the powerhouse of the cell:** I too was lost before sonic showed me the way of memes

**[13:47] gotta go fast:** *da wae

**[13:47] the powerhouse of the cell:** Nevermind i hate you again

**[13:48] gotta go fast:** uwu

_**Shadow the Hedgehog** has changed their name to **The Ultimate Lifeform**_

**[13:48] gotta go fast:** BORING

**[13:49] The Ultimate Lifeform:** Is there a problem with my name?

**[13:49] gotta go fast:** ye i just said

**[13:49] gotta go fast:** it’s boring

**[13:50] piko-chu:** I think it’s nice! It’s simply at least and he won’t be easy to mistake

**[13:50] gotta go fast:** i mean i g u e s s

**[13:50] gotta go fast:** ur allowed to use what username u want but im also allowed to say its boring

**[13:51] the only braincell:** You think everything is boring

**[13:51] cinnamon roll with a knife:** ohhhhhhh!

**[13:51] i’ll drive you bats~:** that was not a roast silver

**[13:52] gotta go fast:** and if it was then ive had worse

**[13:53] Blaze the Cat:** I can confirm.

**[13:53] cinnamon roll with a knife:** blaze!! :D

**[13:53] piko-chu:** Hi Blaze

**[13:53] gotta go fast:** oh sup blaze

**[13:53] gotta go fast:** and yeah shes not wrong

**[13:54] cinnamon roll with a knife:** have you ever gotten roasted by blaze? i can’t think of a time when you have

**[13:54] gotta go fast:** physically

**[16:03] Cream the Rabbit:** Mr. Sonic? (⌒∇⌒)

**[16:05] gotta go fast:** yeah cream?

**[16:06] Cream the Rabbit:** What does “shit” mean? ◑.◑

**[16:06] gotta go fast:** silver im gonna need you to kill me

**[16:07] cinnamon roll with a knife:** What? why?

**[16:07] gotta go fast:** you’ll make it less painful than miss vanilla would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonic's gonna have a bad time... gotta run fast...
> 
> also fun fact! i wrote this whole chapter in one day! i don't know how i did it, really ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if only i could do that w all my writing


	3. in which a new chat is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... *looks at how long its been since ive updated this* i am So Sorry. i dont really have much of an excuse? just that i havent really been in the fandom for a while and couldn't find the motivation to push myself to continue. regardless, i promised myself i wouldn't abandon the fic, so here i am! i'll try to push out a single chapter monthly that's at least 1k words long. plus i'm hoping to put small references to a plot, so hopefully that'll make it more interesting! sorry for the wait, again.

_**Espio the Chameleon** has changed their name to **Now you see me**_

**[16:32] Now you see me:** My apologies for being late. What exactly is this?

**[16:33] cinnamon roll with a knife:** Scroll up, espio

**[16:35] Now you see me:** Ah, I see.

**[16:35] Now you see me:** In that case, would you like me to add Vector and Charmy as well? I know their numbers

**[16:36] the powerhouse of the cell:** Charmy has a phone?

**[16:36] Now you see me:** He would not stop begging until we bought him one.

_**Now you see me** has added **Vector the Crocodile** and **Charmy Bee >:Dc** to **entertained and insane**_

**[16:37] Now you see me:** They are currently playing video games, I believe, and Charmy’s bedtime is in a few hours. They’ll likely be on shortly

**[16:37] the only braincell:** Sounds good to me!

**[16:38] cinnamon roll with a knife:** I could add marine too? i know her number thx to blaze

**[16:38] piko-chu:** Oh, yes please! Thanks Silver, I don’t know her number!

_**cinnamon roll with a knife** has added **Marine the Raccoon** to **entertained and insane**_

**[16:39] Marine the Raccoon:** :OOO hello!

**[16:40] the only braincell:** Oh, hey Marine! Jeez, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you!

**[16:41] gotta go fast:** ok actually silver thank u for adding marine bc now i can do this

_**gotta go fast** has created a group chat!_

_**gotta go fast** has added **the only braincell** , **Cream the Rabbit** , **Charmy Bee >:Dc**, and **Marine the Raccoon** to the group chat_

_**gotta go fast** has renamed the group chat **baby chat**_

**[16:42] gotta go fast:** there we go

**[16:43] the only braincell:** Wait what is this?

_**gotta go fast** has left **baby chat**_

**[16:43] the only braincell:** SONIC-

**entertained and insane**

**[16:43] the only braincell:** Sonic just created a chat called “baby chat” and added Charmy, Cream, Marine, and me to it and I’m-

**[16:44] E-123 Omega:** “OT’S TEOR BIT JE SHPULDM’T SSY OY’

**[16:44] cinnamon roll with a knife:** English?

**[16:45] i’ll drive you bats~:** “it’s true but he shouldn’t say it”

**[16:45] cinnamon roll with a knife:** Thank you

**[16:46] the powerhouse of the cell:** Wait a second, isn’t omega technically the youngest one here, since he was built only a few years ago?

**[16:47] E-123 Omega:** ..,

**[16:47] i’ll drive you bats~:** it’s true but he shouldn’t say it

**[16:47] gotta go fast:** in that case, should i add omega to the baby chat?

**[16:48] E-123 Omega:** NO

**[16:48] gotta go fast:** understandable, have a nice day

**[16:48] the only braincell:** What, you’ll add me to the Baby Chat, but not Omega?

**[16:48] gotta go fast:** 1) you are literally eight

**[16:48] gotta go fast:** 2) if i’m being honest, id rather not get shot by one of his lasers

**[16:49] the only braincell:** Understandable, have a nice day.

**baby chat**

**[16:53] the only braincell:** Well um

**[16:53] the only braincell:** Hello everyone.

_**Cream the Rabbit** has changed their name to **Cheezy Cream**_

**[16:54] Cheezy Cream:** Hello Mister Tails! I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to talk to you, but I hope we can have a good time! (๑╹ᆺ╹)

**[16:55] Cheezy Cream:** Oh! And Momma’s here too! She’s helping me talk to everyone. She says hi!

**[16:57] the only braincell:** Oh sweet Chaos Cream you’re so pure

**[16:58] the only braincell:** Hi, Miss Vanilla!

_**Marina the Raccoon** has changed their name to **Adventure!**_

**[16:58] Adventure!:** Hi miss vanilla!!!!

**[16:59] Charmy Bee >:Dc:** Hi Miss Vanilla! Vector says hi too, heehee 

**[17:01] the only braincell:** I am suddenly faced with the possibility that the chat room full of literal children will be more positive and sane than the chat room full of teenagers and adults.

**[17:01] the only braincell:** Frankly, I don’t know why I expected anything different

**entertained and insane**

**[17:01] cinnamon roll with a knife:** Ok listen all Im saying is that pretzel buns are so good and that true hot dog fans actually try different things once in a while 

**[17:01] gotta go fast:** and all IM saying is that you are literally wrong 

**[17:02] gotta go fast:** pretzel buns are a curse on this world and should have been exterminated when they were first made. TRUE hot dog fans know that 

**[17:02] the only braincell:** I am gone for 10 Minutes. 

**[17:02] gotta go fast:** TSILS 

**[17:02] gotta go fast:** BYDDY 

**[17:02] gotta go fast:** YYU GOTTA TSKE MY SDE HERE MNN

**[17:03] the only braincell:** ?????? 

**[17:03] gotta go fast:** pretzel buns are the worst thing to happen to anyone, ever 

**[17:04] the only braincell:** Sonic you’ve. You’ve literally died like two different times. And pretzel buns are worse?

**[17:04] gotta go fast:** I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN THOUSAND TIMES THAN EAT A PRTTZEL BUN 

**[17:04] cinnamon roll with a knife:** THAT’S A BIT DRAMATIC NO??

**[17:04] gotta go fast:** its not dramatic if its the TRUTH 

**[17:05] the only braincell:** Yes it is dramatic. 

**[17:05] the only braincell:** Anyways Sonic you are Wrong pretzel buns are so freaking good 

**[17:05] gotta go fast:** NO

**[17:05] gotta go fast:** BETRAYED BY MY OWN BRPTHER

**[17:06] gotta go fast:** aw fuck i cant believe uve done this 

**[17:06] the only braincell:** Cream’s still here

**[17:06] gotta go fast:** SHIT

**[17:06] gotta go fast:** CREAM I LOVE YOU BUT U GOTTA GO IM SORRY 

_**gotta go fast** has removed **Cheezy Cream** from **entertained and insane**_

**[17:07] cinnamon roll with a knife:** f in the chat for our fallen sister 

**[17:07] gotta go fast:** f

**[17:07] E-123 Omega:** F

**[17:07] Charmy Bee >:Dc:** f

**[17:07] the only braincell:** F

**[17:07] i’ll drive you bats~:** f 

**[17:07] piko-chu:** F

**[17:08] Now you see me:** F

**[17:08] Vector the Crocodile:** f

**[17:08] Adventure!:** F

**[17:09] gotta go fast:** sorry cream 

**[17:09] piko-chu:** I’ll tell her that you weren’t mad at her or anything dw 

**[17:09] gotta go fast:** thanks ames

**[17:48] The Ultimate Lifeform:** F. 

**[17:48] gotta go fast:** i love you 

**[17:48] The Ultimate Lifeform:** No. 

**[17:49] gotta go fast:** (whips and naenaes cutely) understandable

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY HERE WE GO
> 
> this one is a little short because there are only four characters, but once everyone has been added, i hope they can be longer & MIGHT have some sort of plot? let's hope so lol
> 
> anyways my tumblr is [here](https://saltwatersweets.tumblr.com/) and my twitter is [here!](https://https://twitter.com/saltwatersweets/)
> 
> be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed! it really helps out, and have a great day!


End file.
